Hey Juliet
by Lady Knight19
Summary: Complete. James, determined to win Lily over, has come up with the perfect plan......wait, a singing competition? Was supposed to be oneshot, got a little carried away. Songfic?
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any thing, so don't sue this poor, innocent author who is trying her best to actually create a decent story.

A/N: My second attempt at writing something. It's an actual story, instead of a simple poem. I've never done this before, so I'd love to get reviews on what you think. And please, if you don't like it, tell me why, don't just say "it stinks" or something like that

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was as it always was on Monday morning before classes. Gradually filling up with half awake students muttering a sleepy "Hello" to their friends before promptly dropping their heads onto the table, attempting to catch a few more minutes of rest before the long school day. Meanwhile, the morning students we all love to hate chattering loudly, wide-awake, oblivious to the slight glares sent their way by the normal students not quite awake yet. The Hall was filled with more chattering then usual on the account of the Halloween Ball being that night. Everyone was talking excitedly about what they'd wear, who they're going with and all the normal things teenagers talked about. Well, as normal as teenage witches can get. All in all, everyone seemed happy and eager to get the school day with.

Everyone except James Potter.

James Potter was staring at Lily Evans…..again. Resting his head slightly in his hand, he seemed to be transfixed with the sight of her, not noticing the slightly disgusted stares of all of his friends. Well, almost all of them. Sirius and Remus couldn't help but be slightly disturbed, yet amused of their best friend's obsession of the red headed prefect, while Peter was, as usual, stuffing his face with food, only stopping every once in a while to give James a hero-worshipping stare.

Finally, Sirius gave a disgusted sigh and reached out to tug on the love struck teen's arm, causing his head to drop on the table with a bang.

"Ow!" James shouted, rubbing his jaw. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right," replied Remus between boughts of laughter, Sirius having fallen to the floor, holding his sides while laughing. "You were staring so hard at Evans, I was afraid you'd forgotten how to breath!"

"You've….still….got….some…drool….on….the…side…of….your….mouth!" said Sirius between laughs.

"Sod off!" James huffed, subtly bringing his hand to wipe his cheek. "I do not!"

This didn't escape the notice of his friends, sending them into another fit of laughter as James shook his head.

"I just don't get it! I've done everything I can to get her to see I've changed, but she still hates me!" he said, exasperated. "I've even tried to cut back on messing with Snivellus, but even that doesn't seem to please her."

"Don't worry, mate" Sirius said, finally calming down. "I'm sure you'll win her over some time….and if not , there are plenty of worms in a tree!" he said cheerfully, seemingly happy with having said something smart until noticing the incredulous looks on they other boys' faces.

"Er……don't you mean 'There are plenty of fish in the sea'?" Remus finally said.

"Whatever, all muggle sayings are the same anyway." Sirius replied, waving it off. "All I'm saying, is that James shouldn't waste his last year chasing after some girl who won't even have him!"

Sighing, James tiredly said, "But I don't want any other girl! I've been over the moons about Evans ever since 5th year!"

"Oh, move on man!" jumped in Sirius.

"Oh, shut up-" started James, before being interrupted by Remus.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually." Remus quickly said. "The Halloween Dance is tonight. Maybe you'll have some time to win her over. Did you ask her?"

"Of course he did!" exclaimed Sirius before James could reply. "Got shot down, he did! She didn't even let him finish asking before making herself quite clear on the matter!"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up!" growled James. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Professor Dumbledore standing up and calling for attention.

"As you all know," he began after the students quickly stopped talking "Tonight is Hogwarts annual Halloween Ball, which I'm sure is going to thrill you all."

As if just being reminded of this, the hall 's mutterings gained volume again as students talked eagerly about that night.

Holding up a hand Dumbledore continued, "And to make sure it will be even more exciting, the staff and I have decided try something new. Which is why tonight, Hogwarts will be hosting the first singing competition to ever be held at Hogwarts!"

Immediately the hall was filled with excited chattering, causing Professor Dumbledore to once again call for silence.

"Yes, it's sure to be an exciting experience for us all. Go now to your classes, and if you are going to enter, be sure to think hard about what to sing." he finished. "Without further adieu, I leave you with these last words." Sitting down, he said "Twittles, wadderpuff, and fink!"

"Well," Sirius said as the students began, once again, to talk about the upcoming night. "That should be interesting."

Remus began to reply when James started to grin as if Christmas had come early.

"This is great!" he shouted, causing some looks to come his way, including startled stares directed to him by his friends.

"I have a great plan to get to Lily!" continued James, hitting his fist on the table triumphantly. "And you guys are going to help me!"

"We are-oof!" replied Sirius as Remus kicked him under the table.

"Of course we are" he said, giving a pointed stare at Sirius. "Right?"

"Yeah……right" Sirius said tiredly, getting up to follow James and Remus out of the hall.

Peter just sat there for a few moments before looking up, startled.

"Did I miss something?" he asked himself, a piece of egg sticking out of his mouth, before promptly forgetting all about it as a new plate of sausages appeared on the table in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Again, I love the reviews. I've already finished this story, I just need to post it, so be patient! 


	2. Lily's Resolution

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, please don't hurt me.

A/N: This story was intended to be a oneshot, but it turned out longer than expected, so I divided it into 3 chapters. This is the shortest one, but I hope you still like it.

* * *

Lily Evans was, by all means, just a normal, everyday witch. She had friends like any other person, clothes like any other person, and even went to classes like any other person. But one thing made her stand out above the rest.

Lily Evans had an admirer.

Well, actually, she preferred to call him a stalker. You see, ever since she could remember at Hogwarts, James Potter had been the biggest prat around. Sure, Sirius Black and a couple of other Slytherin students could give him a run for his money, but there was something about James Potter that just made her want to wring his neck whenever he was around. Though he had been trying to convince her for a couple of years that he had changed, she refused to believe him. He was an insufferable, pigheaded git. No matter how cute he was….

'No, she thought resolutely as she walked to her first class, 'no matter what, this year will be exactly like the others. Try as much as he wants, there is no chance of it ever happening.'

Lily was pulled out of her musings by her best friend, Claire, running up behind her and twirling her around in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Can you believe it? A real singing competiton! It's going to be so fun!" she exclaimed, still twirling.

"Stop," laughed Lily, still dizzy. "I'm sure it will, but there is no way you're getting me up there to sing!"

"I know that." replied Claire, rolling her eyes. "You'd rather die then do that. I'm just saying, it's going to so funny to watch everyone make bloody fools of themselves."

Lily laughed, "Yes, that will be entertaining. I'm sensing some blackmailing opportunities nearby."

"Definetly….and," she added with a conspiring look in her eye. "Rumor has it that the Mauraders are entering."

"No way!" Lily said disbelievingly, "oh my gosh! This is going to be great! I can't wait for that prat to make a fool of himself!"

"Hey, I think James is quite cute." said Claire in a teasing tone. "If I were you, I'd jump him in a second."

"Well, lucky for me, I have some sense of dignity." Lily said in disgust. "It's pathetic how anything with two legs and a bust go chasing after Potter and Black without any self pride."

"What can I say?" replied Claire. "They're definetly shagable and unlike you, the rest of us can't count on the fact of having an admirer like you can. A girl's got to have some loving."

"Besides," she continued, a sly look coming across her features. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, "Jealous for that prat? Never!"

"Are too."

"Are not"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"You are too!" cried Claire in exasperation. "You'd just rather die then admit it!"

"The day I admit that, is the day hell freezes over!" Lily said firmly.

"Whatever," Claire said, in a tone that clearly said 'I-know-you're-lying-but-I'll-let-it-go-for-now'.

"We need to go to class anyway, so no more talk of the Marauders….no matter how shagable they are." she continued.

"Good riddance!" Lily said.

"Good what?" Claire said confusingly as Lily just laughed and pulled her along by her arm, running to class to avoid being late.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please press the pretty review button!


	3. Night of the Competition

Later on that night, the Great Hall was, once again, filing up with eager students. It was a site to behold. Full of vampires, zombies, trolls, and even some students had dressed up in the muggles' idea of what a witch looked like. The air was filled with excitement at the prospect of seeing fellow classmates perform on stage. The voices of all the students combined seemed to form one wave of sound that crashed repeatedly towards the behind the curtain of the stage to reach the ears of the many nervous students brave enough to sing. Costumes more glamorous due to the competition, the shrieking of excited girls groups could be heard, along with the nervous mutterings of the shyer participants.

One groups seemed to stand out though. All members were wearing medevil attire, complete with tights and feathered caps. This group was especially nervous. Or, should I say one member of the group, the one with the most extravagant costume….almost princely, was.

"Is she here?" whispered James to Sirius as Sirius peeked out behind the curtain to look at the forming crowd.

"Yep," he replied. "She's standing next to her cute friends…..what's her name? Cindy, Clara…er…."

"Claire?" Remus supplied.

"That's it!" exclaimed Sirius. "Claire! I love blondes."

"Sirius, can you stop thinking about your love life for one moment and concentrate on the task at hand?" James said wearily.

"Whatever" Sirius said, still looking at the crowd, ignoring the glare directed to him by Professor McGonagal. "I still don't know how you talked us into this. I mean, look at me! I'm wearing tights for heavens sake! This is not cool! And why to you get to be the prince?"

"Because I'm Romeo, duh!" James explained, sounding as if it wasn't the first time he had to. "

Oh, come on! It's just one song! It's gonna work, I just know it." he continued.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lily was standing patiently next to Claire in a medevil gown as the competition was getting started. So far they'd heard an OK version of 'Spell on my Heart' and a hideously murdered version of the witches 'I'm a Baby Girl'.

"Bloody Hell!" Claire exclaimed. "How much more of this are we going to have to live through before some decent acts come on?"

"I don't know," replied Lily, wincing as girl group singing the current version of 'My heart will go on' attempted to hit a high note and failed miserably. "I hope soon because this dress is kinda itchy."

"Tell me again why I came as Juliet?" Lily said, scratching slightly at her sleeve.

"Because," Claire said patiently. "You're always raving about Romeo and Juliet to me in the common room. Might as well get the chance to play the part."

"I guess so….but remind me next time to put a softening charm on the fabric." replied Lily.

The group has just finished and were bowing on the stage as the audience clapped, eager to get them off. Professor McGonagal approached the stage, whispering the 'Sonorus' spell while pointing her wand at her throat.

"Well," she started. "That was certainly….interesting."

"Now, for the next act, I give you James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew!"

The crowd cheered as the famous Marauders came onto the stage. Lily scowled in disgust when noticing the louder part was from the girls.

"Hey everyone," James started as the crowd quieted down. "Some of you may know this song, and I certainly hope you enjoy it. I'd like to dedicate it to a certain someone. You should know who you are."

"Here we go," whispered Claire to Lily as they music started.

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

Hey I've bee watching you

Every little thing you do

Everytime I see you pass

In my homeroom class

Makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to owl you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But you're lips are sealed

That ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me

Yeah

I hear your friends talking 'bout me

Yeah

So why you trying to do without me?

When you got me?   
When you want me?

Hey Juliet

I think…You're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe, Some day

You and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Julieeeeet

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet'

By this time, the whole Great Hall was on their feet, cheering and dancing along with the song. The group smiled at each other before starting again.

'Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin please, baby please

You got my best DJ's on the radio sayin'

Hey Juliet, what you doing this week

Too far to turn around

So I'm gonna stand my ground

Give me just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance

Gimme one more chance

''Cause I know you really want me

Yeah

I hear your friends talking 'bout me

Yeah

So why you trying to do without me?

When you got me?  
When you want me?

Hey Juliet

I think…You're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe, Some day

You and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Julieeeeet (Hey, Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talkin about me

So why you trying to do without me

When you got me?

When you want me?

It don't take forever

For us to hang together

So believe me when I say

Hey Juliet!!!!!

Hey Juliet

Heeyyy Juliet

I think…You're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe, Some day

You and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey, Hey Juliet)

I think…You're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe, Some day

You and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey, Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

I think…You're fine

You really blow my mind

(Blow my mind)

Maybe (maybe)

Some day (some day)

You and me can run away (runaway)

I just want you to know

(Just want you to know)

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey, Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

Hey, Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

Hey, Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

They finished, holding out the last note.

Everyone burst out into cheers, clapping as hard as they could, some whistly, other just screaming the groups name.

And as the group was enveloped in cheers, James Potter could only notice one thing. Not the fact that they'd done so well, nor the fact that Sirius and Claire were exchanging admiring glances for each other.

No, the only thing he noticed was that when he smiled at Lily Evans.

For the first time ever…..

…she smiled back.

Gazing at James, Lily could only think one thing.

'Maybe this year will be different after all.'


End file.
